


First Kiss

by Cuillere



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: After a particularly exhausting expedition in the deep roads, Bhelen comes back to his sweetheart, Rica :)





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessvicky01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/gifts).



> Thank you so much for this prompt! As much as I had trouble doing it, I was very happy to get to learn a bit more about Bhelen and Rica’s relationship! I originally wanted to use it as a chance to put Rica at honour, but it turned out to be mostly about Bhelen :shrugs:
> 
> This is my first participation for @dadrunkwriting and I had a lot of fun!! :)
> 
> Also, Bhelen turned out to be somewhere on the asexual scale, so that's how it is, now :)

“Forth!” Bhelen shouted and gestured as they heard the deep rumble from the ceiling.

The first specks of dust showered down and they all launched forwards, to the nearest tunnel.  
A boulder fell right next to him, abrading his left elbow.  
Looking away from the rumble on the floor he had to compose with, and to the tunnel, he saw a silhouette there. Rica’s silhouette. He knew that she couldn’t be there, rationally, but that didn’t stop his heart from jumping harder in his chest and his pace to accelerate.

It took longer than it should have to reach the tunnel and he abruptly stopped there. He turned around as the last one of them reached the entrance.  
Once they were all inside and safe and he had his breath back, they accounted for the casualties. They had been very lucky. Ordon had been hit to the shoulder but he could still stand with the adrenaline gone.

As much as he couldn’t let it show, Bhelen was exhausted. The whole expedition was. They had been in the Deep Roads for more than a week and all were just really longing to come back home, where they could rest and wash properly and where they wouldn’t have to fight for their lives at any given moment, where some of them had a sweetheart.  
Bhelen was one of them. And just like his dwarves, he longed for home, even though he would still have responsibilities and would still have to pay attention to his surroundings most of the time, he would be able to unwind some, and he would be able to see Rica.

The shock of the collapsing wore off after a while and they resumed their journey, but they stayed completely silent until they reached Orzammar.

The doors of Orzammar gave Bhelen some relief, those of his quarters much more.

When he had reached that tranquillity, Bhelen sent out word for Rica to meet with him and went for a bath. He was fond of those and needed to unwind before he would see her. He also needed to think.  
He was so lucky to have her. She had participated in saving his life and he couldn’t be more grateful.  
Last week’s impulse to buy that emerald necklace had been perfect. The gem had the exact tint of her eyes.

He had been pacing his main room for no more than ten minutes when there was a knock on his door. He forced himself to take his time to answer the door. It turned out to be Rica and a smile illuminated his tired face. He felt a warm wave spread through his chest. Somehow, he felt relief to see her there, to be able to grab her hand. As if she could have been left and lost in those tunnels.  
“I am glad to see you are back safely from your expedition,” she greeted with a blush, not quite daring to meet his gaze.

He kissed her hand and led her in.  
“Welcome, my dear. I am glad to see you.” He showed her to the alcove he had prepared for them.  
As he walked after her, he could smell her delicate perfume. He had come to associate it with her and it brought a tender smile to his face.

He took place next to her on the bench and made sure she could physically go away if she so wished. Anytime she had physically been at his mercy, she had seemed uncomfortable, and that was not something he wanted for her. Their relation was already way too imbalanced from their origins and power, he could not let her feel helpless.

“I’ve missed you,” she stated, looking down at the table.  
“My thoughts were always coming to you, Rica.” He observed her closely now. Her eyes were of that exact colour. And they sparkled even more! By the Stone, was she pretty!  
He was the luckiest dwarf, to have her by his side. They were sitting together, in his chambers, he could feel the warmth of her thigh on his, and suddenly, he felt warm all over. He wanted to touch her, to feel her skin against his, to brush her skin with his fingers, he wanted to kiss her. He had already kissed her hands but right now he yearned for more. He wanted to let his lips trail over her arm, to her neck, jaw and lips.

“How was the expedition?” she asked, yanking his out of his thoughts.  
He felt his cheeks go red and had to shake himself up to tell her the tale of his week.

“And this is how you saved my life today, my dear Rica,” he concluded with a lopsided smile.  
“I am sure you give me too much credit for this, my prince.” She had been leaning in as he told the story and she was now straightening a bit.  
On impulse, he let his hand take hers again, to keep her close.  
“I am certainly not, and I have a present for you,” he dismissed, changing topics. “You need to close your eyes, while I get it.”  
She blushed hard and opened her mouth a few times.  
He found his eyes dropping to her lips and the warmth came again to his cheeks.  
Nodding, she closed her eyes.  
Bhelen retrieved the little box from under one of the cushions and opened it. He delicately took the piece of jewellery out and guided her hand forward to receive it.

“Oh,” she exhaled as the cold metal brushed her skin.  
“You can open your eyes, now.”  
Her mouth and eyes opened wide as she took in the present.  
“You cannot be serious, Bhelen? This is way too much,” she protested, her eyes getting watery.  
He looked at her dead in the eyes. “I am. I am and I’ll put it on you right now, if you let me,” he answered softly.  
“I… yes. Yes I will, my prince,” she yielded with a soft, gentle smile.  
He gently took the necklace from her palm, brushing against it, and opened it. He hesitated for an instant, looking at her, before he lifted his arms to her neck.

The feel of her warm skin on the back of his hand sent shivers along his arms and his breath caught in his chest as they leaned towards each other for him to close the necklace.  
They simply breathed for a moment, feeling each other’s exhales on their shoulder and neck. When the jewel was attached, though, they did back away just enough to look at each other. Bhelen could see the hesitation in her eyes. He tipped his head a bit closer, and when she did the same, a great wave of warmth spread through him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> I reply to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
